Siku ya Kufa
by kora22
Summary: When Kulaani tells Simba and the others about a underground temple called the Ndoto Temple, they can't help but want to go. However, this new adventure will truly be their most horrifying yet and not all of them may make it out alive... COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Since Halloween is coming up, I figured it's time for a scary story... It's not completely planned yet, but let's get it started, shall we?**

**Warning: This story may contain violence in later chapters. Enjoy chapter 1! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Adventure**

"I'm sooooo borrred!" Simba complained as he and his friends sat around the water hole. It had been about six weeks since they had defeated Roka. Simba was finally able to walk on his leg, but it was till sore.

"Okay," Nala said, "then do something about it."

"Like what?" Simba asked.

"I don't know." Nala answered. "We could all go somewhere."

"Where?" Simba asked. "Haven't we been everywhere?"

"You probably haven't been to the Ndoto Temple." Kulaani spoke up. "It's a temple hidden deep in the jungle."

"What makes it so special?" Tora asked, who was sitting next to him.

"Well," Kulaani began, "first, it's a temple that's built under the ground. You have to find the hidden entrance to get inside." Now, he had their full attention. "Inside, it is said that there is a horrible creature living there and will attack all those who trespass inside."

"What kind of creature is it?" Kora asked.

Kulaani looked over at him. "Nobody knows... Everyone who has gone in, has never come out."

"Then how do they know something's there?" Mheetu asked.

Kulaani took a breath before continuing. "When search parties were sent to look for those who went missing, all they would find was strange symbols drawn on the rocks and trees... in blood."

"That sounds... Awesome!" Simba exclaimed as he jumped up. "Let's go!" He began to walk away.

"Now, hold on a second." Kora said as he grabbed Simba by the tail. "Did you not here what he said? You would have to be crazy to go to a place like that."

"You're just scared." Simba taunted.

"No." Kora answered. "I'm smart."

"Fine." Simba said. "Anyone else up for the challenge?"

"I'll go!" Tora exclaimed as she walked over to Simba. "It sounds dangerous... which is awesome!"

"What!?" Kora said. "Are you crazy?"

"Eh... What the heck." Nala said as she joined her two friends."

"Me too!" Mheetu chimed in.

"I'll take you guys there." Kulaani said. "I found the entrance once, but I didn't go in."

Kora looked at them all, before giving up. "Fine!" he exclaimed. "It wouldn't be the first time I've been almost killed."

Simba looked at Kula and Vitani, who didn't say anything. "So, you guys coming?"

"Uh... no." Kula said. "You all have fun in your temple of death."

"Yeah, we'll stay here." Vitani added. "We'd rather not die."

"Have it your way." Simba said before turning to the rest of his friends. "That monster better hope that he doesn't run into me... He'll be sorry then."

Nala rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he will." she said sarcastically. "Let's just get going."

"Alright." Kulaani said. "Wait... Where's Sora?"

"He was feeling sick today." Tora said. "Our parents are making him rest all day."

"Oh." Kulaani said. "Now... To our doom!"

Kora had an extremely bad feeling about this... None of what Kulaani said sounded good. Whatever they were going to find at that temple... was going to kill them.

* * *

"Are you all sure you want to go through with this?" Kora asked as the cubs made their way towards the jungle.

"Yes." Simba said, answering for everyone. "If you're too scared, then go back now."

"I'm not scared!" Kora exclaimed. "I just have a bad feeling about this."

"We'll be fine." Simba said. "We always end up okay."

"I know." Kora answered. "I'm just saying, our luck will run out sometime."

Simba stopped and looked at him. "You've been a lot more depressing lately." he told Kora.

"I've noticed that too." Tora said. "Why have you been that way?"

"I don't know." Kora answered. "I've just been depressed... especially today, since we'll probably be murdered."

Simba rolled his eyes and they all ignored his comment as they continued walking.

Kulaani was busy with his own internal conflict... literally.

_"Why are you making me do this?" _Kulaani asked in his head.

_"I need them to continue living..." _a voice responed to his thought. _"And if you warn them... you know what will happen."_

_"I... I know" _Kulaani thought back.

_"Good..." _the voice said. _"I'll trust you for now... I'll be back when the time is right."_

Kulaani new what was going to happen... and worse... he had to help it happen.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm... What's going on with Kulaani? What was that voice in his head talking about. This could get ugly... was Kora's hunch right after all? This story will finish on Halloween, so expect updates next week. This will definately be the scariest story I've written... Feel free to leave a review! Until the next update... Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Now just what was up with Kulaani at the end of chapter 1? Well, things aren't going to get any better... That's all I'm saying. Enjoy the chapter.**

**snheetah: Oh, something's definately going on inside him, but what is it? The sure thing is... It can only mean bad news. Thanks for reviewing.!**

**anonymous13: This... thing will be revealed, but not right away. Other things will be happening before that. Okay, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Temple**

Kulaani was lost in his own thoughts as he led his friends towards the jungle and to the Ndoto Temple. He knew what he was to do once they were inside... He didn't want to, but he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Kulaani!" Simba yelled. He had been trying to get his attention for awhile.

"Huh? What?" Kulaani said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Simba asked. "You looked like you were nervous about something."

"I'm fine." Kulaani told him. "I'm fine." He turned away from them and continued towards the jungle.

"Something's up with him." Nala whispered as they kept back a little from Kulaani.

"Yeah, he seems... off." Tora said.

"Well, we _are _going to a dangerous temple." Kora added. "Doesn't that seem like something to be scared about?"

"Yes," Simba said, "but it's not like he's scared. It's more like he's nervous. Besides, he was perfectly fine about coming here earlier."

"I don't know." Nala said. "I'm sure he's fine."

"Yeah." Mheetu said. "I'm sure he'll be fine once we get to the temple."

* * *

After about an hour, the cubs got to the jungle and Kulaani led them into it. As he led them farther into the jungle, the voice suddenly made itself known again.

_"I'm back." _the voice in Kulaani's head suddenly chimed in. _"You know what to do."_

_"Yeah, yeah." _Kulaani answered. _"Just leave me alone."_

_"I'll leave you alone once we're done." _the voice said. _"Lighten up and have fun with it... It won't be that bad, you may even enjoy it... Bye."_

The voice left once again, leaving Kulaani to think about what he had to do. It made him sick. _"I somehow doubt that..." _he thought to himself.

"How much farther?" Simba asked.

"Not much." Kulaani answered. "It should be right through these trees." He led them through some very thick foliage before they emerged into a clearing. "Here we are.

They all noticed something immediately. The clearing was a perfect circle and there was no sign of life anywhere in the clearing. No grass, no weeds, not even any bugs crawling on the ground, and right in the center there was stone steps that led underground.

"Um... Where are the plants?" Kora asked.

"There isn't any." Kulaani answered. "For some reason, nothing grows in this area, and nobody knows why." He walked over to the steps. "Well, let's go."

They all followed him as they slowly walked down the stairs. The light from the surface was slowly fading away as they got deeper and deeper under the ground.

"I can't see!" Kora said. "Who's next to me." He put a paw out beside him.

"Hey! Watch your paw!"

"Oops... Sorry, Nala." Kora said.

"I think we're at the bottom of the stairs now." Simba said. "Now, if only we could-" Suddenly, the whole room suddenly lit up. Torches on the wall ignited themselves.

"That's better." Mheetu said. "Hey, look." He pointed a claw in front of him.

They all looked where he was pointing and saw that there was six tunnels.

"Which one should we take?" Nala asked.

"I vote for none." Kora said.

"Don't be such a wimp." Simba told him. "Look, there's six tunnels, so we'll each take one." He began walking down the one to the far left.

"I got this one!" Tora said running down the next tunnel.

Nala and Mheetu then each picked a tunnel to go down.

"Oh... I don't want to do this..." Kora moaned as he started walking down the fifth tunnel.

Kulaani was the last one; he stood there for a moment, before hearing that familiar voice in his head.

_"Ready to start?" _the voice asked.

"No..." Kulaani groaned.

_"Heheheh..." _the voice laughed. _"Oh, well."_

Kulaani's eyes suddenly began glowing bright red. He knew what to do. "Hehehehe... Time to have some fun." he laughed as he ran down the last tunnel. Simba and the other cubs had no idea what was about to happen to them.

* * *

**A/N: So, how do you like that little cliffhanger there? Sorry if this chapter was a bit dull, but things are going to start picking up, so don't worry. What is this thing that's doing this to Kulaani? What is he going to do to them? Well... It's bad. Remember that warning from the first chapter? That could come into play very soon. It could get messy... I hope you liked this chapter! What will happen next? Find out in chapter 3! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here I am! This is where things will start to get dark, and when I say dark, _I mean dark._ so there's another warning for you. What the heck just happened to Kulaani? Well, there's only one way to find out, and that would be to read this chapter. Go on! Get to it! Hope you like it.  
P.S.- I have a new poll up on my profile, so you can check that out.**

**anonymous13: Could it be Ghaibu? It may be... Or I could just be leading you to believe that, it could be even worse, but I'm not saying anything else, so... read on.**

**KaylaDestroyer: If Kora's hunch is right, they'll probably have a bad time. You know how these stories go, but this one may not go as you expect it too...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The First to Die?**

"Aw, man!" Mheetu exclaimed as he walked through a spider web. "I hate that!" That was about the fifth time he had walked through a web in the last minute. He kept walking down the long, dark tunnel. After a few more minutes, he got to the end of it and found a entrance to another room. He couldn't see anything in the room, it was completely dark. After coming all this way, he wasn't going to stop now.

"Well, here I go." he told himself. He took a step into the room and almost instantly, the entire room lit up. Torches on the wall had ignited themselves. "That was weird." He continued into the room, but after a few steps he felt one of the tiles sink under his paw. "Huh?" he said as he looked down. A moment later, he felt the floor begin to shake beneath him. "Uh, oh..." he said before running as fast as he could. He looked behind him as he ran and saw the floor quickly crumbling away. beneath the floor, it seemed to be a bottomless pit.

Mheetu ran and ran, trying to stay ahead of the collapsing surface. As it was about to catch up to him, he tripped. Luckily he rolled through another door and to safety.

"Wow." he said as he looked back to where he was. "That was unexpected."

"Glad to see you made it out, Mheetu." a voice said from behind him. Mheetu spun around and saw Kulaani standing there. He seemed... different. "Uh... Kulaani?"

"Yes?" Kulaani said.

"Why are your eyes red?" Mheetu asked him.

"It's... the dust in this place, my allergies must be acting up."

"Okay..." Mheetu said, unconvinced. "Should we keep going."

"Yes." Kulaani answered. "There's something up ahead I want to show you."

"Is it interesting?"

"Oh, you could say that." Kulaani answered with a grin on his face.

"Well, let's go." Mheetu said as he walked ahead of Kulaani.

Kulaani had an evil smile on his face as he extended his claws. "Yes... Let's go."

* * *

The two cubs walked down the dimly lit passage. After about ten minutes, they came upon another room. Mheetu saw it was a dead end. The only thing in the room was chains that were hanging from the wall.

"This is a dead end." Mheetu said.

Kulaani smiled evilly as he stood behind Mheetu. "You bet it is."

The last thing Mheetu felt was claws slashing acrossed his stomach and the blood draining from his body.

"How exciting!" Kulaani said as he licked Mheetu's blood off his claws. "Just four more to go." He dragged Mheetu's body towards a set of chains that were hanging on the wall.

When Kulaani was done chaining Mheetu to the wall, a white mist suddenly began to swirl out of his mouth. The mist kept swirling until it took the form of a large, white lion. Kulaani had a dizzy expression on his face as the lion that possessed him exited his body.

"Well, Kulaani..." the lion said. "I hope you're happy with what you've done." he stepped out of the way, exposing the Mheetu's bloody body to him.

Kulaani instantly took several steps back as he saw the deep gash marks on Mheetu's stomach, which were still oozing blood. Kulaani knew what was going to happen, he just hoped he wouldn't have to see it.

"Why, Ghaibu?" Kulaani asked.

"You know perfectly well why." Ghaibu said. "Everytime I kill one of them, I get their energy. Once I kill them all, I'll have enough energy to live forever! And you'll be rewarded for helping me by being able to keep your life."

Kulaani was to mortified to answer. He had killed one of his best friends, indirectly, but he still felt nothing but horrible guilt.

"Well, that's enough of this." Ghaibu said. "Time to move on." He turned into a white mist and once again entered Kulaani's body and took over him.

"Hm... Who next?" Ghaibu asked himself. "So many choices, but I'll get them all eventually." He ran back down the tunnel he and Mheetu entered from. His goals were quite clear. He was not going to toy with them. He was just going to kill them and do it quick. Ghaibu knew that he wouldn't be able to live unless he killed _all _of them.

* * *

**A/N: Well... that was a distubing chapter. Hate me for killing Mheetu? Sorry, part of the story, and we still have a long way to go. Ghaibu's back, as some of you predicted. By the way... is there any questions in your mind about this? First, Tamba comes back to life and now, Ghaibu? Who is letting this happen? Or are they just doing it on their own? Just wanted to give you something to think about... Feel free to leave a review! I'm always happy to read them. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hm... Ghaibu's back, Mheetu's dead, and Kulaani is being forced to kill. Could it get any worse? Of course it can! Have fun reading this chapter, though you probably won't... Thanks to those of you for reading and reviewing! :)**

**anonymous13: There's going to be more to worry about than Mheetu... you'll see. Enjoy this twisted chapter!**

**snheetah: Glad too see that question has you wondering. They have to be coming back somehow.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Kulaani's Kill**

Tora had been walking through her tunnel for some time now, and she hadn't come across anything but a few big spiders and a few skeletons.

"This place is boring." she said to herself as she walked through the dark tunnel. She looked around and noticed a small stone stand against the wall. When she got closer to it she found a small stone statue on it with sparkling blue eyes. "Hm..." she said as she reached for it. She was going to pick it up, but the second she touched it, she felt a small, but loud rumbling. It only lasted a few seconds before stopping.

She didn't know why that had happened, but she noticed that there was now a hole in the wall next to her. She decided to see where it went, considering where she was now hadn't offered anything interesting except for that statue. When she walked through the entrance she found herself in a different tunnel. It didn't look much different than the one she was just in, but she figured she'd follow it.

The tunnel was even darker than the first one she had been in before. There was one thing about the tunnel she didn't like... She felt like she wasn't alone. Someone was in there with her. She could feel it. Despite the feeling, she kept going. She was lost in her own thoughts, not paying much attention to what was around her. She suddenly ran into something, which turned out to be _someone._

Not being able to see who it was in front of her, she acted on instinct and instantly began attacking with her claws out. Her unseen opponent was fighting back until they yelled.

"Ouch! Stop!"

Tora stopped her attack once she heard the voice. "Nala? Is that you?"

"Yes!" Nala exclaimed. "Thanks for the scratches."

"Heheheh... Sorry." Tora said. "I can't see well in here."

"Why are you going this way?" Nala asked. "You're going back to the entrance."

"Oh, I found a passage that came to this tunnel." Tora answered. "I just picked a direction to go. I guess I'll just follow you then."

"Okay." Nala said. "This place was starting to get creepy, being in here by myself."

"Well, let's go." Tora said as she turned to walk down the tunnel. Nala joined her by her side and they walked further into the darkness.

* * *

Kulaani's eyes opened as he realized he was no longer under Ghaibu's control. As he was about to try and leave, a voice stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" the voice asked.

Kulaani turned around and saw Ghaibu standing behind him. "Uh... Drink of water?"

"Nice try." Ghaibu said. "I have something else I want you to do." He smiled evilly.

"W-what?" Kulaani stuttered.

"You will kill the next of your friends." He answered.

Kulaani's eyes went wide when Ghaibu said that. "B-but I thought you had to do it?"

"As long as their killed in this temple, I get their energy." Ghaibu explained. "It doesn't matter if I do it or if you do."

"Why do I have to?" Kulaani asked.

"Because it will be humourous to watch you suffer as you murder them." Ghaibu said. "The thought of it just makes me happy."

"No!" Kulaani yelled. "I won't do it!"

"Fine." Ghaibu answered. "If you refuse to, I suppose I'll just carry on with that threat I made."

Ghaibu had him. "O-okay..." Kulaani said, on the verge of crying. "J-just leave my family alone..."

"Excellent." Ghaibu said. "And to make sure you're strong enough..." Ghaibu reached out and touched Kulaani's head. There was a visible transfer of energy from Ghaibu to Kulaani. "There. You now have much more strength than before."

Kulaani turned to leave, but was stopped once more.

"Oh, and remember," Ghaibu said. "don't try to run and don't say a word about me."

Kulaani nodded, understanding what would happen if he went against him. He left, incredibly upset at what he was about to do.

* * *

"Hey, I see a light up ahead." Tora said as she and Nala continued their walk in the dark.

"It looks like it's coming from a flame." Nala told her.

"Who cares." Tora said. "Let's just get down there."

The two cubs began to run to what looked like the end of the tunnel. When they got close, they stopped.

"I'll go in first." Nala said as she slowly walked into the new room.

Nala hadn't been in there a few seconds when Tora heard her scream. She immediately ran into the room. When Tora got in there, she noticed the room was a dead end. Then she saw what had made Nala scream. Tora felt her chest tighten and tears began forming in her eyes as she saw Mheetu's lifeless body chained to the wall.

"W-what h-happened?" Tora managed to choke out, now crying an endless stream of tears.

"I-I d-don't know." Nala sobbed. "Why w-would s-someone do th-this?"

As the two cubs continued to cry, they heard footsteps enter the room. They turned around and saw Kulaani standing there. His eyes were bloodshot and the fur on his face looked stained from crying.

"K-Kulaani?" Nala said as he walked closer to them. "W-what are you doing?

He didn't say anything. He just walked up to the two crying cubs. He then used his two front paws to grab them by their necks.

"I'm sorry..." he choked.

"W-what do you me-" Tora said before being silenced.

Kulaani had smashed their heads together with all his strength. They were both unconscious, but still breathing... Until he cut their throats. He was sobbing the entire time.

When Kulaani's horrible task was done, Ghaibu appeared in front of him.

"Oh, that was absolutely terrific!" he exclaimed. "I couldn't stop laughing!" He noticed the tears still running down Kulaani's face. "Come now, it wasn't that bad."

Kulaani didn't say anything, he just continued crying.

"I can't let you have all the fun." Ghaibu told him before possessing Kulaani again. "That just wouldn't be fair."

Once he had control over Kulaani again, he ran out of the room, leaving Nala and Tora to bleed to death.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, it's official. Ghaibu is the most heartless, cold, evil, psychotic... Oh, you get the point. He's terrible, yet, there's something I like about him. He's my favorite villain, Roka would be second. So, what did you think of that? Expect it to happen? Well, can't wait to write the next chapter. Don't forget about the poll on my profile. Good night everyone! (At least where I am).**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, so... It's starting to look a little iffy on whether I'll be able to finish this on Halloween. Hurricane Sandy knocked my power out, so I'm going to be sure to conserve the batteries on my laptop and wi-fi. Don't worry though I will find a way to post this tomarrow, even if I don't have electricity. **

**KaylaDestroyer: I can't tell you too much... you'll just have to wait and see. Enjoy the chapter! :)**

**anonymous13: I think there really should be a villain like Ghaibu in a movie. It would be really interesting to have a character like that in a movie. Well, I better get going on this before my battery dies.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Revealed**

Simba had no idea what he was about to see. His first thought was just to go to the dim light he saw at the end of the bleak tunnel. As Simba walked, he suddenly had a bad feeling about the other room. He didn't know why, but something told him there was something bad in there. but he continued anyway. When Simba took his first step in the room, the sight in front of him made his heart shatter. Not only did he see Mheetu's lifeless body, but he also saw Tora and Nala, laying in the pools of their own blood.

It was clear to him that Mheetu was dead, but he thought there was still a chance that Tora and Nala were still alive. He ran over to them.

"Nala! Tora!" he yelled. He checked them for breathing... None was there. They were gone. Simba couldn't hold back his emotion as he broke down and cried. Why did this have to happen to them? They didn't do anything wrong. However, there was a more pressing question on his mind. Who? Who would want to kill them? He continued crying with his face in Nala's fur. At this point he wanted to die, the most important thing in the world had been taken from him.

* * *

Kora had been walking, he still didn't like being in the temple. It wasn't exactly the kind of place that you could get used to. When he thought things couldn't get worse, he began to hear crying from somewhere ahead of him in the temple.

"I know I'm going to regret this..." Kora said to himself before running off towards the crying. As he ran, he could now tell that it was coming from what looked like a room at the end of the tunnel. Despite his fear of what it could have been, he kept going, knowing that it could be one of his friends in trouble.

* * *

Simba looked up when he heard someone come in. Kora was standing there, a look of complete horror on his face.

"W-what happened in here?" he asked.

"I d-don't know." Simba sobbed. "I j-just came in here and they were d-dead and-" Simba stopped when he saw something behind Kora. In the tunnel Kora ahd just come out of, there was a pair of glowing red eyes. "Kora! Look out!" he yelled, pointing at the tunnel.

Kora turned around just in time to see Kulaani lunge at him from the darkness. He managed to move out of the way just in time.

"Kulaani?" Kora asked. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing." Kulaani answered. "So, how do you like my work?" He looked towards the bodies of the dead cubs in the room.

"Y-you did this?" Simba stuttered. "W-why would you do this to them?"

"What's wrong, Simba?" Kulaani asked before a white mist came out of his mouth. It quickly took the form of a large white lion with piercing red eyes. "Don't you like it?"

"G-Ghaibu?" Kora said, stepping back from the ghostly lion.

"Why did you do it!?" Simba yelled.

"Simple, I need your energies to live forever." Ghaibu told him. They all noticed Kulaani was starting to wake up. "By the way, I only killed your friend that's hanging on the wall over there." He then pointed at Kulaani. "He killed the one's laying in the pools of their own blood."

"What!?" Simba and Kora yelled at the same time.

Kulaani was now fully awake. "I didn't want to I-"

"You knew he was back!?" Simba screamed at him. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to!" Kulaani exclaimed. "But he said if I did he would go to my pride and kill my family!"

Simba didn't say anything. He just glared at Kulaani.

"Well, as fun as it is to watch you cubs fight," Ghaibu said, "We should proceed. Now, since I like being fair... sometimes... I will give you one chance to get out of here and erase everything that has happened here."

Simba, Kora, and Kulaani all looked at each other. They didn't care what it was, they had to try or else they would lose Mheetu, Nala, and Tora.

"We'll do it." Simba said.

Ghaibu smiled. "I thought so. Let's begin."

The three cubs suddenly felt themselves get extremely tired. Within a few seconds, they all fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if that seemed rush, but with no power I kind of had to... So, what is Ghaibu's challenge for them? See tomarrow in the finale of this story...**

**P.S. What is it with bad guys always delaying their plans? They always have to toy with their victims first instead of just getting the job done... I just don't get it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So... I get electricity back... Then my internet dies, so I'll be without that for awhile. I'm typing this from a different computer so I can get this story done. That is all... Enjoy the chapter.**

**GeminiGemelo: Thanks for reading and reviewing. :) Many of the things you said, I've been working on, especially the chapter length. I really want to put more into my stories.**

**anonymous13: Thanks for your concern. Luckily, my area wasn't hit as bad. Just a lot of trees down and power outages. Hope you like the chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Ghaibu's Challenge**

Simba, Kora, and Kulaani all woke up and found themselves in yet another tunnel, but something was different about this tunnel. It was much larger than the others they had been in previously.

"Where are we?" Simba asked as he got to his paws. He looked around, but he didn't see anything. "This place is empty."

"I can change that." a voice said from behind the three cubs. They all turned around and saw Ghaibu standing there, his red eyes glaring at them.

"What do you mean?" Kulaani asked, not entirely sure what Ghaibu was talking about.

Ghaibu seemed to think for a moment before looking directly at Simba. "Tell me, Simba..." Ghaibu said. "What is your biggest fear?"

"Everyone I care about being murdered by a lunatic." Simba responded.

"Besides that." Ghaibu said.

"Why do you need to know?" Simba asked him.

Ghaibu had had enough of this. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me, I'll just find out my self." Ghaibu said before entering Simba's body.

"Hey! You can't possess me!" Simba exclaimed.

_"I'm not." _Ghaibu answered from within Simba's mind. _"Let's see what your fears are." _After a few moments, Ghaibu spoke again. _"Aha! Found them!" _Ghaibu exited Simba's mind and made himself visible in front of them again. "I thought your biggest fear wouldn't be something so... common, but whatever. Have fun." Ghaibu vanished, leaving the three cubs alone.

"Uh, what does your fear have to do with anything?" Kora asked.

Kulaani looked at Simba. "Uh, Simba... You wouldn't happen to be scared of spiders, would you?"

"Yeah, I am." Simba answered. "Why?"

Kulaani just pointed down the tunnel. Simba turned and a chill was sent up his spine. There were thousands of spiders in their path.

"Oh... Why?" Simba said as he looked at all the spiders. As creeped out he felt by it, he knew if he didn't go through, he would never be able to save Nala, Tora, and Mheetu. As he, Kora and Kulaani started walking closer, they suddenly heard Ghaibu speak, but they couldn't see him.

"Oh... One more thing." Ghaibu said. "Those spiders are extremely poisonous... So don't get bitten. Hahahahaha!"

"Great..." Kora said.

"Allow me." Kulaani said, walking directly into the spiders.

"Are you crazy!?" Simba yelled. "Didn't you just hear him!?"

Kulaani ignored him as he slashed through the spiders with his claws. He kept getting bitten, but that didn't stop him. Once he had killed most of the spiders, he motioned for Simba and Kora to come towards him. There were still some spiders crawling around, which unnerved Simba.

When they got over to Kulaani, Simba and Kora looked at him like he was out of his mind.

"What were you thinking!?" Simba exclaimed.

"Look, I used to live in the jungle." Kulaani told him. "Do you know how many times I've been bitten by venomous spiders? I'm immune to spider venom, including this type of spider."

"Okay... But I still think you're nuts." Simba responded.

"Well, that was disappointing..." Ghaibu said as he appeared in front of the cubs. "I was really hoping to see you all die slow painful deaths... Oh, well, who's next?" Ghaibu had been in Kulaani's mind long enough to know that he didn't really have many fears. He looked at Kora. "You." He said before going into Kora's mind.

After a few minutes, Ghaibu came back and stood in front of them. "Interesting..." was all he said before vanishing.

Simba and Kulaani looked at Kora with confused looks.

"What does he mean 'interesting'?" Kulaani asked.

"Uh..." Kora said. "My biggest fear is... being burned alive."

"You've got to be kidding." Simba said.

"Well, let's get this over with." Kulaani said.

They all saw a door ahead of them. When they went through it... It was empty on the other side.

"Huh?" Simba said. "That's weird." When he took another step in, a flame suddenly shot out of the wall. He ducked just in time to avoid having his face set on fire. "Woah!"

"I only see one option." Kulaani said. "Run." He took off down the tunnel. He dodged all the flames... It was as if he was knew exactly where they were going to be.

"Well, here I go." Simba said. Unlike Kulaani, he took a slower approach. He was barely missing the flames. He eventually caught up to Kulaani who had been on the other side for ten minutes.

Kora just stood there. He knew he had to do it, he just didn't know how.

"Just run for it!" Kulaani yelled from the other end.

Kora thought about it before deciding there wasn't much else he could do. He took a deep breath and then ran as fast as he could. He didn't even know he could run that fast. Kora was running faster than the fire could shoot out at him... All but the last one, which went right across the top of his head and set the fur on top of his head on fire.

"PUT IT OUT!" He yelled as he ran at Kulaani and Simba.

Kulaani slammed hiss paw on top of Kora's head and extinguished the flame.

"Ow!" Kora yelled. "But thanks."

"Okay, Ghaibu!" Simba yelled. "Where are you?"

Ghaibu suddenly appeared in front of the cubs. "How?" Ghaibu asked. "Oh well, a deal is a deal. Besides, since I'm the one reversing it, I still get the energy from them and it won't wear off. I won't even need your's."

"We don't care." Simba said. "Just bring them back."

"Very well..." Ghaibu said. There was a sudden, blinding flash. When the light was gone, Simba, Kora, and Kulaani found themselves back where they started.

"Do you think he brought themback?" Simba asked.

"Well," Kulaani said, "There's only one way to find out. Let's go." They all ran down one of the tunnels.

* * *

When Simba, Kora, and Kulaani got to the end of the tunnel, their hearts instantly plummeted. They saw Nala and Tora still laying there, blood around them, and Mheetu was still chained to the wall.

They were all about to breakdown... Until they heard a moan come from Nala.

"Oh... What happened?" Nala asked as she looked around the room.

Tora had also started to wake up. "So... That's what... It's like to die... Ow..." They were both still extremely weak, but their wounds had disappeared.

Simba ran over to Nala and kissed her on the muzzle.

"I feel better now." Nala laughed.

Kora ran over to his sister and gave her a hug.

"Where's... Mheetu." Tora said.

"Hey! Can someone get me out of these things?" Mheetu asked, not seeming as weak as the others, but still pretty wiped out.

"I got it." Kulaani said as he walked over to Mheetu. He noticed two small holes in the metal cuffs that held his paws. "Hm..." Kulaani said as he stuck one of his claws in the holes. When he did that, it popped open and released Mheetu's paw. Kulaani then did it to the other one.

Once Mheetu was free, they all just wanted to get out of there before Ghaibu changed his mind. Simba, Kora, and Kulaani carried Mheetu, Nala, and Tora out of the temple and back to the Pridelands as fast as they could. They never wanted to go back to that temple again.

* * *

"WHY DID YOU LET THEM LIVE!?" a voice thundered in the darkness of the jungle. "I RELEASED YOU SO THAT YOU COULD KILL THEM!"

"I did what I felt I had to." Ghaibu answered. The only thing Ghaibu could see of this creature was it's glowing purple eyes. "I'll kill them, don't worry about it."

"WHY NOT NOW!?" the voice shouted back. "I THINK BRINGING TAMBA BACK TO LIFE WAS A BETTER MOVE!"

"Look, it's better to mess with them first, especially with their emotions." Ghaibu said.

"WHY!?" the creature yelled. "SO THEY CAN WIN!?"

"Don't worry about it." Ghaibu answered, keeping his cool.

"YOU BETTER BE RIGHT! NOW, GET OUT OF MY PRESENCE!"

Ghaibu left, not saying a word, and the creature he had been talking to disappeared into the darkness...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if that wasn't really scary, but the end was my favorite part. Well, don't my next story for at least a week. I will see you then... Well, not_see_ you... ah, you know what I mean.**


End file.
